Overused Quill
by twistedwriter101
Summary: Who better to teach than one who is constantly learning? Oh, no answer? Our friends, the Death Eaters, shall figure one out for you then!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the idea ( I think! ).

**Title: **Stupid Hexes

**Rating:** K to T

**Summary: **Who better to teach than one who is learning daily? The Death Eaters know, or shall know the answer to that question...

**A/N: **Well... a couple years ago I wrote the alphabet directly from the DEs themselves. After coming up with a plausible story, I felt like posting it. Umm... there are a couple AUs parts in there, but they aren't outrageous like Harry died, or Voldemort is going by Voldiepoo!

"is talking"

_is Occlumency / Legilimency, or thought_

_"is Parseltongue, if ever used"_

**Stupid Hexes**

**Chapter 1 : The Everyday Lives of the Evil... Kinda**

Bellatrix Black looked down at her burning Dark Mark. Then her glance traveled down to her hands, spotting the sparkling ring on her finger. I think you are wondering why in the world she isn't mentioned as Bellatrix Lestrange. There is quite a simple reason for this. She and Rodolphus divorced, however they had stayed the good friends that they were before the whole marriage fiasco. Rodolphus had not stayed single for long, because he had soon found a hot brunette in his lap daily, and apparently it was love. Her name was Marianna, Anna for short. Why did the two former Lestranges divorce anyway? Bella was having an affair. A big one.

With the Dark Lord.

In that aspect, she was asked to become the Dark Lady. Of course, the infamous woman didn't reject the offer. After the wedding, the two newlyweds discussed if Tom could love. Well, I won't get into that. There then was a miscarriage, as Bella had had an eptopic pregnancy. Narcissa was serving as her Healer and had luckily caught it in time. Tom had impregnagated her again, for which she successfully delivered a girl. The baby was names Areana, because Bella had become good friends with Marianna. The only problem with this was that Harry was aging as well, so poor Arie had to be raised within strict confines. Now, at the age of fourteen, she and her other friends, who were Death Eater children, made several failed attempts to get out.

Bella quickly caught herself from her daze and Apparated straight to her throne. The other Death Eaters hadn't arrived yet, miraculously. Only the normal hyperactive teenagers, including Arie, were there. Arie then screamed something obscene, and Bella couldn't understand it. The next scream, however, was perfectly clear.

"Damn it! Mercedes, Callista! GET AWAY!" The teenager in question stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. Two little girls came rushing down the aisle. They looked exactly like the common pair of twins, except they weren't. It was a special magic, though it may have been referred to as a Dark Art. The two select women, with their husbands, went through a special ritual. This made a baby able to be fertilized, and the two babies would be completely alike, following the same courses as a 'regular' pregnancy.

"Mummy!"

"Auntie Bewa!"

Bellatrix had long been standing. The two, who looked around the age of three, plowed into her, wrapping their skinny arms around her waist. Bella caught sight of Narcissa Malfoy rushing in after them. The normal, calm image was replaced with frustration and desperation. Her platinum blonde hair swung to and fro behind her.

"Please you two, get off Bellatrix before she pukes!" Narcissa said between pants.

"Ewww..." was her response as they quickly got off Bella. They stood proudly, at the average height of a three year old, that is. Their wavy, brunette locks reached a few inches below their shoulder blades. Natural blonde highlights glittered in the dim light. Their ice blue eyes shone with a glint of mischievous nature. The two were alike in every aspect, even clothes and thickness!

"Mummy!" Mercedes exclaimed, as she ran over to Narcissa. Before she could lock her arms around her mother's waist, Narcissa spun her around, and pull her hair into a mid-high ponytail. She then proceeded to pick her up.

Bella picked up Callista, and had sat back down on her throne. She was idly running her fingers through her hair as she looked over to the teenagers. Beforehand, she had spared a glance at Mercedes. "Well, we can tell our own daughters apart now, Cissy."

"Arie! Get up here!"

Arie, stubbornly, remained talking. Her straight tresses were impossible to be a specific color. It was most likely a dark brown, though. Her eyes were chocolate, just like Bella and Voldemort's.

"Areana Marie Riddle! Now!"

Rodolphus, Lucius, Snape, and the rest of the Inner Circle had appeared, not together, but close enough to be considered as.

"Mother! I told you-"

"I am your mother. I _am _your elder. I tell _you_ what to do."

"I like-"

"I like your name. If you would answer me the first time, I wouldn't resort to it!"

"How about you both quietly take your seats before the expendable Death Eaters arrive?" A new voice had spoken. Tom Marvolo Riddle had entered. He had changed his appearance to 'Tom', but only Bella, his children, and people in and related to the Inner Circle knew it. For now.

He looked around meaningfully, and said, "Sorry." They knew what would happen. With a quick flick of his long wand, his appearance had started to change, the aristocratic features blending and molding into the reptilian, public face of Lord Voldemort. He took his seat as soon as hundreds of _pops_ were heard, signaling the expendable Death Eaters. When they all had situated, they bowed simultaneously. Rodolphus, Lucius, and Snape bowed their heads. They had risen above such... manners.

"This will be a quick," said Voldemort, but Bella snickered, and he promptly ignored her, "meeting. One is the fact that we are having a dinner party," the Death Eaters shifted awkwardly, "on Friday."

The DEs looked at each other in confusion. Party? Friday? Had Bellatrix made him lose his mind?

"The second is that of importance. You shall not tell anyone of it. Am I clear?"

No one responded.

"Is he clear?" Bella demanded, time trying her patience.

No response, again.

Bellatrix looked over at her sister.

"Cissy, shall we?" Bella kept her voice small and unnoticeable.

Narcissa nodded.

"_Is he clear?_" The two Blacks nearly shrieked in unison, both smiling respectively when they earned a few nods and verbal agreements.

"Thank you both, Bella, Narcissa. Now, I do not normally look this serpentine way."

A brave Death Eater called out, "Really?"

Voldemort spared a glance, and, pointing his wand, said the dreaded phrase, "_Crucio_!" The Death Eater writhed and screamed in agony as the curse worked its Dark magic. Bella put a hand on her spouse's arm, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Leave him be. He may be of use, dear."

He blinked.

The formerly tortured Death Eater blinked back.

He blinked again.

The crowd gasped as his features melted into the Tom Riddle look. Bellatrix smiled.

_Now for the grand 'plan', darling._

_Merlin, Tom! Don't do that without warning!_

_I will if I want to._

_Humph. Just spit it out already!_

"Three is that, as we don't usually have spare time - Bella and I that is - and need to catch up on things," Arie looked about ready to puke, as that had a double meaning and she knew it, "you will stay out of this house, along with a 10 mile distance of the premises. Now go! Except the Inner Circle, Alecto, and Amycus. You all are in charge of teaching these two some basic education." Areana had been trying to sneak off, as were her friends.

"Arie and her friends can help!" Bella called, mainly to the group of teenagers.

"Starting now." Voldemort said.

Hehehehehehe... oh boy, what fun! Go on, hit the review button!


End file.
